1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilized non-medicinal fungicidal, bactericidal and algicidal composition which comprises a halocyanoacetamide compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-medicinal fungicidal and algicidal compositions are useful for inhibiting the growth of fungi, bacteria, yeasts, algae, and the like in industrial waters, such as the effluent from paper mills, or industrial cooling water; in cooling water for air-conditioners or in other materials such as metal processing lubricant oils, latex emulsions, aqueous emulsions, paper, wood, plywood, paints, pastes, pulps, fibers, and the like. However, the unlimited proliferation of such a microorganism can cause a decrease in product quality of can cause product damage. It can also result in long operation shutdowns or can otherwise cause severe economic loss.
The control of the proliferation of the microorganism in industrial waters is especially important in those systems that use large water recirculation systems, since such systems can become virtual breeding grounds for the growth of a wide variety of organisms. As the waters become increasingly contaminated, disposal becomes a worsening problem because discharge into waterways could cause pollution of rivers or the sea. Moreover, the unrestricted growth of microorganisms can cause clogging of pipes or can frustrate heat-exchange mechanisms due to the build-up of fungi, or bacteria, generally called slime and algae. Slime formed in an important part of apparatus, such as in a white water tank, a riffler wall or a screen in the paper and pulp industry can stain products thereby decreasing quality. Slime present in paper manufacturing can also cause tearing of the paper in the high speed processing machines. Such microorganism-caused difficulties can also occur in lubricant emulsion recycling systems commonly used in metal processing. In these systems, the proliferation of fungi or bacteria can result in rotting of the emulsion. In many other industries as well, such as those engaged in the production of paints, latex emulsions, fiber pastes, plywoods, etc., the proliferation of fungi or bacteria can be quite deleterious. Consequently, a need exists for a technique for preventing or controlling the proliferation of these microorganisms.